A New Start
by Stormblade3
Summary: Alex has had quite enough of life and of his family. When his best friend Luke suggests he get a Pokemon and go on a journey Alex thinks he's crazy but when a rare opportunity comes his way Alex will find himself looking forward more than he thought to the possibility of an adventure. A more adult take on the Pokemon stories. M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1 An Introduction

**Chapter 1 An Introduction**

Mommy died.

Dad came home the third night with an amber bottle in his hand, he was lurching and stumbling and blurting out unfamiliar words. Mark took Abby and I and hid in the closet with us, ordering us to keep our hands clapped over our ears.

I never saw dad like he used to be after that. Now all I saw was him drinking from those strange unlimited glass bottles until he could not hear me screaming for him. A month after that he started to hit Mark, and Mark would scream for me to take Abby into the closet and hide and I would, but one night I peeked out and I watched my brother sobbing on the floor, clutching himself as my father continued to hit him over and over again. Then Mark told me to avoid dad and I would, until dad told us we were moving and we packed our things and left two months after mommy died.

From Ecruteak to Lilycove, I only had a couple days to say goodbye to my friends.

I'm six now, Mark tells me to avoid dad and I do. Mark tells me to hold onto Abby's hand and I do. Mark tells me and I do what he says. I trust Mark and follow him and listen to him after mommy dies.

But then Mark leaves, and dad starts hitting me instead.

**Authors Note: **_So, pretty short more of a prologue really to just introduce you to the story. This is the only bit that will be written in 1st person. So sit back, and keep reading and I hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	2. Chapter 2 Ten Years Later

**Chapter 2 Ten Years Later**

Alex frowned as he stared out across the ocean, watching Spheal and Wailmer floating and leaping in front of him, gently caressing the ivory waves. Alex was sixteen now, tall and strong with a mop of black hair and narrow, defined features. Stormy gray eyes shifted from threatening rainclouds to a light, cheerful silver color depending on his mood, and now they were so dark they appeared almost black.

There was a blue and purple bruise on his jaw and he sat embracing his knees, ignoring the frigid water which lapped at his feet off the beach.

"Why don't you just leave?" Alex looked over at the boy who sat beside him. Luke had curly gold hair and sparkling blue eyes, today though he looked just as somber as his friend.

"I can't leave Abby to face him," Was the young mans simple answer.

"Abby hasn't been to your house in days, she's either high or drunk or in another boys bed every night, whatever she has to do to avoid going home. You wouldn't be abandoning her if you left."

"Mark abandoned us,"

"Well fuck Mark," Luke retorted. "You were seven years old, you didn't have the same options. Now though, you could pack up and leave, Alex, you know it. Travel the Hoenn region, become a trainer or a breeder, find something you'd really like to do with your life." Alex sprawled out widely on the beach and stared up at the sun which blazed down high in the sky. He sunk his feet into the waves and stretched his arms out behind his head.

"Need to get a Pokemon first,"

"Professor Birch is traveling to hand out starters, he'll be back in Lilycove in nine months." _Nine more months of constant beatings and shouting matches, could he make it that long? _

"Well…maybe then." Alex admitted but right now his words weren't true. He frowned and wondered over his twin, where she might be right now, she never left Lilycove but that wasn't saying much.

"You're lying," Luke grunted.

"What if I am?"

"Alex you need to get out, you can't keep living like this. I've been watching him destroy you for eight years when are you finally going to step up and do something about it?"

"Fuck off Luke," Alex grumbled and his eyes burned furiously. Alex had become bitter, angry, Luke sometimes called him depressed, but what else was supposed to happen if no one ever nurtured or took care of him? By this point in their education there were few high school students in school anymore- most had left on their own adventures to find careers or achieve dreams- but Luke and Alex stayed.

They were an interesting pair really, a friendly cheerful and kind honor roll student who always encouraged others, and a depressed, silent, abuse and neglect victim who had a tendency to spend his weekends getting drunk or high. Somehow they had become best friends, Alex couldn't quite decide every day why he put up with Luke but at the end of the day he needed the boy, Luke gave him some reason to keep going, something to cling to. It used to be Mark until he got fed up and left, and then Abby until she fell into drugs and sleeping around, and now it was Luke.

"Maybe Pokemon training isn't quite your style." Luke smiled a little. "I'm not sure you would be the 'loving heartfelt trainer' Professor Birch is always looking for"

"If I did become a trainer," Alex answered, "my team would never lose, they would be strong, fast, unbeatable. They would always listen to me and always trust me, I would bring out their best potential."

"Gym challenges?"

Alex shrugged, "I would actually make something of myself and my team, I wouldn't stop at the Pokemon League I would keep going, I'd become a legend." Luke started to laugh, "what?" Alex glanced over at him with a smile on his face.

"Clearly you've put a lot of thought into this," His friend chuckled.

"Kind of, but its all _if_ and I'm not going to become a trainer. You honestly think Professor Birch would give _me _ a Pokemon? You said it yourself I'm not the overexcited juvenile 'be nice to everyone' ten year old he's looking for." Luke sat back on his palms and frowned, thinking.

"Maybe not," He admitted, "but there must be some way of getting you a Pokemon besides through the Professor." Alex closed his eyes and embraced the heat of the sun above him and the sand beneath him, imagining he could just burn away into nothing, and leave all his troubles behind.

"Well," Alex yawned, "tell me when you think of something Luke." He fell into a doze quickly, but Luke continued to sit, and continued to think.

**Authors Note: **_So, as stated in the description, a more adult look at the Pokemon games. Obviously, language, possible lemons in the future, and yes Alex and Luke will eventually go on a "traditional Pokemon adventure" sort of like the games but with my personal twists. _

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	3. Chapter 3 Opportunity

**Chapter 3 Opportunity**

"Alex!" The boy woke with a start, flying upward at the loud shout, his arms automatically rising to defend himself. "Alex relax you're still with me!" Luke's calming voice broke into his consciousness and he felt his flying heart land slowly, hesitantly as if it did not believe Luke.

"Oh, what the hell Luke you scared me to death!"

"Yeah no fuck, I saw that." His friend smiled. "Look Alex, I thought of a way to get you a Pokemon," Alex yawned widely and glanced down at his watch, he had slept for almost an hour.

"You're still stuck on that?"

"Alex listen to me. If Professor Birch won't give you a Pokemon, you can just go capture one."

"You're a true genius Luke you know that."

"I'm dead serious Alex!" His friend insisted but the dark haired youth shook his head, clambering to his feet.

"Well I'm dead meat if I don't get home soon Luke, so thanks for the idea but I've got to go. Either way Pokemon in this area are too powerful to catch on my own."

"But-!"

"See ya!" Alex cut off any remaining link to the conversation and jogged down the beach, blinking back his tears rapidly in anger, shocked at his emotional reaction. Why did he care so much that Luke wanted to help so badly, because in the end Alex knew he would just reject his friends efforts? Perhaps he should tell Luke now not to worry about this, not to bother pursuing this whole 'Pokemon adventure' idea because Alex wouldn't go, even if they somehow found him a Pokemon.

When Alex finally entered his house it was dark and quiet, and he tiptoed in carefully, barely willing to hope that dad wasn't home.

"Alex?"

Shit.

It wasn't dad, but seeing Abby around for once wasn't much better.

"Hey Abby," He glanced into the girls mostly unused room and winced when he saw a young man sitting on the bed, his sister sitting on the boys lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Um, am I interrupting?" Alex glanced at the boy, who looked like a total loser to him, and Abby shrugged.

"Well… a little bit."

"Where's dad?"

"How the hell should I know?" She sneered, glaring at her brother. To say Alex and Abigail had a happy brother-sister relationship would be flat out and utterly lying. They could barely stand one another and the only reason they even tolerated each others presence was due to their dads abuse against both of them.

"How long have you been here?" Alex changed the subject wearily.

"Since last night,"

"Dad hasn't been home?"

"No,"

Maybe he drunk himself into a stupor at the bar again, it wouldn't be the first time but now Alex wasn't willing to go rescue him. "Well, he'll be home sooner or later I wouldn't risk sticking around much longer."

"Thanks for the advice!" The girl called flippantly. Alex turned and headed down the hall to his room, frowning when he heard a loud thump, giggle, and something crash and break.

Mom dead, brother gone, dad an alcoholic, and sister a whore, Alex had quite a family legacy to live up to. He sighed and thumped into his room, sitting on the bed and closing the door, having no intention to overhear Abby's latest exploits. He thought about what Luke had been so fixated on, him becoming a Pokemon trainer. Alex snorted as he turned up the music playing on his iPod and sprawled across the bed, _what a joke he couldn't take care of Pokemon in that loving nurturing way they needed, and even if he could would he want to?_

If it meant leaving this house then yes, a thousand times over yes.

Alec groaned and rolled over, snagging up his cell phone from its place on his bedside table. It rung three times and then,

"Change your mind?"

"Not exactly, but Abby's home and I'd do just about anything to get out of this house."

"Then lets go catch a Pokemon!" Luke cheered and hung up. Alex had to smile, his friend acted like a four year old sometimes and it was fairly refreshing. Alex rolled off the bed and stood up, sneaking out of the house into the bright afternoon sunlight of Lilycove. Chances were, he knew, Luke would meet him at the edge of Route 121 so Alex started west, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, wondering over how long Abby would be, and how committed Luke might become to this task.

Luke was already there, waiting. "HEY!" He wove his hands in the air frantically, showing the number of Pokeballs he had stocked up on at the Department Store.

"Luke," Alex chuckled approaching his friend, "please tell me you have a better plan than to fling Pokeballs at every Pokemon we see until we capture one." Luke stared at him and finally shook his head,

"No that's about as far as I got,"

"Of course it is" Alex laughed but helped unload his friends filled arms and together the two of them started onto the route, eyes combing anxiously for any sign of Pokemon life. "You realize I'm only doing this to appease you," Alex commented after a few minutes.

"And to avoid your family,"

"Well…yeah." Alex twisted, throwing one of the Pokeballs at a dark, gray shadow quivering in a hedge.

"Did you see something?" Luke gasped, they waited and then there was a loud crack and a Poochyena burst forth and ran, bolting away as fast as it could.

"I told you the Pokemon here were too strong,"

"We just need to keep trying," Luke shrugged so the boys continued to walk.

Silence pressed around them, a cool breeze glided through the route and the sun sunk even lower in the sky. Alex flexed, sweat dripped and rolled, Luke sighed wearily. Finally Alex removed his heavy black jacket and tied it around his waist, Luke stopped walking. Alex glanced at the boy warily, unsure as to whether he might concede defeat, which was unlike Luke.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Voices," Luke whispered,

"A trainer battle?"

"No," Alex paused, straining to hear and then he made it out, a soft buzzing murmur, fast and quiet conversation.

"There" Luke pointed, "through the bushes." The two of them moved quietly across the grass, approaching the the long hedge and stopping when the voices became clear.

"Insolent fool!" One hissed, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't expecting him to be that powerful, I won't mess up again-" The second voice was cut off by a harsh sound, someone slapping the second man.

"You better not because if you do he'll make you wish you'd never been born!" Alex glanced at Luke curiously, but his friend just shrugged.

"…I understand."

"Good,"

"What the hell is-" Alex cut Luke off by swinging his elbow into the boys stomach, winding him. Luke gasped briefly, but it was too late the damage had been done.

"What was that?" One of the voices whispered.

"Come on, go, run!" Alex screamed, grabbing Luke's wrist and twisting around to sprint away.

"Houndoom crunch!"

"Luke run!" Alex shoved the blond ahead of him as they turned back toward the city. The huge black dog Pokemon burst out of the hedge, sprinting after them at inhuman speeds. Alex gasped as the Pokemon clasped its jaws around his leg and he dropped, falling to his knees and staring dazed at the ground, stars flying in front of his vision as heat and pain overcame his body.

"Alex!" Luke stopped and turned, and then he saw the men behind them and hesitated.

"Houndoom flamethrower!" The voices were very close now and Alex didn't even dare to look at his leg, afraid to see the torn wound.

"LUKE RUN!" He screamed

"Articuno Ice Beam!" Alex winced, and then he realized the frigid attack had not been aimed at him but rather at the Pokemon about to roast him alive. He twisted so he sat on his elbows and watched the Houndoom fall back, unconscious.

The two men, dressed in identical black cargo pants and shirts, both stopped and looked behind Luke and Alex. Finally the one on the left returned his Houndoom, the two looked at each other, then turned and ran.

Alex felt his rapid heartbeat relax slightly, and then he drew his leg close to him, staring with wide eyes at the blood and depth the attack had caused.

"Are you alright?" Alex glanced over and saw a man with spiky brown hair and dark eyes approaching him, an Articuno and Blaziken standing side by side behind him.

"Who are you?" Perhaps Alex would have been surprised at the trainers skill to capture an Articuno given their rarity and that he was in Hoenn but the boy was so blinded by pain and shock that he could do little except to think past his name.

"My name is Zachary," The man answered. Alex observed his belt, which had six shiny black Pokeballs clipped to it, and the white vneck and dark blue jeans he wore. "Are you alright?" He repeated,

"I-uh…" Alex fumbled with his words, and then Luke was beside him, crouching next to him.

"Alex?" His friends voice was stable and shockingly calm, Alex clung to the security and looked up at him. "Alex let me see your leg," Obediently he stretched it out to the two of them and Zachary observed it silently.

"Sceptile!" Alex watched one of the spheres at the mans waist burst open and the long green Pokemon stood tall and silent, awaiting orders. "Synthesis," Small, beads of white light glowed and then flew, latching onto Alex's wound with a comfortable warmth, offering almost instantaneous relief. By the time they faded the wound was gone, and all that could be seen were three pink marks. "What happened to you?" Zachary asked as Luke and himself helped Alex to his feet.

"We were trying to catch a Pokemon and we overheard those two having a…really weird conversation and then they attacked us, until you showed up"

"Well…" Zachary frowned, "as long as you two are going to continue exploring recklessly you might as well having something to defend yourself with." They watched him sling a small bag off of his shoulder and dig around inside, finally coming out with a sky blue egg, dotted with white circles, and a striped orange and yellow one.

"Are these Pokemon eggs?" Alex murmured.

"Yes." Zachary pressed the red one into the boys fingers and he felt the heat it gave off. "They should hatch soon, I expect you two not to leave the city until they do."

"Yeah," Luke's whisper was breathy and shallow as he beheld the egg in awe. Zachary returned his three partners and began to walk with them, Alex stared at the egg. It was smaller than he had thought Pokemon eggs to be, it fit in two palms and he could easily feel the life inside of it.

All of the sudden the possibility for Alex to go on an adventure, to actually _leave_ the hellhole he was living, seemed possible, and he wanted to do it.

**Authors Note: **_Well this is A LOT longer than my chapters ever usually are, so I hope you liked it._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting

**Chapter 4: Waiting**

Alex's silvery eyes watched the egg, unblinking, frozen in time in his wait. After dropping them off in Lilycove Saturday evening Zachary had disappeared, and Sunday and Monday had passed for Luke and Alex uneventfully. He had claimed the eggs would hatch soon, so Alex had raced home after school barely willing to breathe, only to find the round orange oval exactly the same.

What Pokemon would hatch from it? He wondered as the minutes ticked by uneventfully. His Phone rang again but he quickly tapped ignore, knowing it would be Luke calling for his regular-five minute update on the egg. Alex could not remember a time when he had been so anxious and excited for something, but right now the possibility for him to leave Lilycove and never come back was right in front of him, and he could barely contain his excitement.

The door banged loudly, and Alex jumped, fear rooting itself in his stomach and spreading quickly throughout his body, like some terrible disease that came back time and time again and already knew every inch of himself. Before he knew it, before anything had even happened, he was shaking.

_Maybe he's too drunk to do anything, _Alex consoled himself, but then a loud, heavy voice shouted.

"ALEX!" The boy stood, trembling violently, and crossed to the door of his room. _Just get it over with. _He reminded himself and closed the door softly, moving down the hallway to the living room where his dad stood. Eric had dark hair like Alex but piercing, painful blue-green eyes.

"Hey dad," He kept his eyes on the floor, his shoulders slumped, trying to relax his rampant heart.

"Where were you today?"

"Um..at school." That excuse didn't matter. Any chance his dad got he would take, Alex knew. His father stepped toward him, and the boy fought hard not to turn and run.

"Where's your sister?"

"I don't know,"

"Can't keep track of your own twin Alex?" The man sneered and stepped again, so they were very close to one another. Alex swallowed hard.

"She's sixteen, she can do what she wants." His father frowned at that, and froze, cut off from his preparation. Alex watched him, barely willing to hope that he might leave the boy alone today. The teenagers eyes trained on his fathers mouth, which repeated the word silently, "sixteen," and rage overwhelmed him.

"You can't even remember how old we are!" The boy exploded, "you're our _dad_, you can't keep track of us, you don't care about us, you never did, that's why Mark left!" At the mention of his brother the man only frowned harder. "And I bet you don't even remember who Mark is because you've drunk yourself into such a fucked up world! What would mom think if she saw our family now, what would she think of you?" At the mention of Sophia, something inside Eric snapped and he stepped forward, swinging his fist into Alex's face. The boy stumbled back, gasping as his ears began to ring. The man didn't stop though, he came forward again and grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair, shaking him roughly he slammed the boys head against the wall several times before dropping him.

Alex swore and blinked, tears fell over his cheeks and he wiped them hurriedly. His dad's foot swung back and slammed into his sons rib cage, hard, and Alex collapsed. Eric bent and pulled the boy up by his collar, punching him again on the nose and a hot, thick liquid began to drip down over his face, sinking its salty flavor into the boys mouth.

"You will not talk about your mother!" He roared, then spun and let go of Alex. For an instant he was airborne, and then his head cracked against the side of the coffee table and he dropped, limp and weak. His ears rung, his head throbbed, he could not hear or see or make sense of anything. _He's going to kill me, _that's what Alex thought as a tall shadowed figure bore down on him from above, _he's actually going to kill me this time. _

Then there was a loud, feral growl and a stream of blistering embers leaped forward, landing on Eric's arm. He jerked back abruptly and twisted around, Alex raised his head and looked through bleary eyes at the small gold and orange dog Pokemon which faced his father, growling as it took another small step forward. _Did the egg hatch? _He wondered, and then saw the small flecks of eggshell clinging to the newborns fur. _Then it was a__…_his mind fogged and muddled and he winced. His father swore loudly as he shook off the weak fire attack and then advanced on the tiny creature.

Inside Alex he found something, the need to protect that Pokemon, and he lurched unsteadily to his feet, shoving his father aside as he raced for the Pokemon wrapping his arms around it. He turned around, stars shone in his vision, his heart pounded inside his ears, and then he turned and sprinted blindly for the front door. For an instant he slammed into the door, and could not think of how to use the knob but then he clutched onto it, twisted the handle and sprinted out into the late afternoon.

He didn't care whether his father followed him or not, he could barely see straight, and he pounded down the road, heading north, with one destination in mind.

Luke frowned down at the phone, Alex still hadn't picked up. He glanced back over at the Dratini which wound itself around his legs and smiled, standing up, "maybe we should go see him," he told the long slender creature who slithered off of him and started for the bedroom door. "Maybe his has hatched too," He added and started down the steps and toward the front door. He swung it open and came face to face with Alex, who had one hand raised to knock.

Blood dripped over his face and his hair was matted and sticky with the crimson substance, in his arms he clutched a tiny, yipping Growlithe in a death grip. The instant Alex saw Luke, he smiled, and then collapsed.

**Authors Note: **_Um...yeah, not much to say now...That was exciting wasn't it? So, during the week I will most likely not be able to update so I'll try and update as much as I can over weekends. Maybe if you're lucky I'll be able to update during the weeks but...I just don't know._

_Maybe, maybe, maybe I'll finish chapter 5 by tonight but I doubt it so mostly likely I'll see you guys next weekend!_

_Also, I'll take OC requests but I'm not going to promise that I'll put them in, however I will tell you if I do. So PM me with you're OC and I'll see if I can fit them in :)_

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

_-SB3_


	5. Chapter 5 A Grand Start

**Authors Note: **_Aren't you lucky ducks? Um...I feel like nothing happens in this chapter._

_Actually I take that back, Growlithe gets a name._

_Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!_

-_SB3_

**Chapter 5: A Grand Start**

Alex winced as he pressed the ice pack to his temple and tipped his head back to stop the flow of blood from his nose, pressing a white cloth to his face. Luke sat down after offering the items and watched his friend, hands folded, waiting. The Dratini and Growlithe which had hatched were preoccupied exploring Luke's house, and the blond boy found himself grateful both his parents worked late. Several minutes passed, and finally Alex tipped his head forward again, wincing as pain lanced through his head, and sighed heavily.

Both boys looked at each other, it was an unspoken agreement not to discuss the abuse unless Alex brought it up but Luke found it difficult, as always, not to pry. Finally he sighed and sat back, knowing the temptation would fade if Alex left the room, "why don't you go shower," He suggested, looking at his friends matted black hair which was thick with blood and Alex nodded wearily, standing and stumbling unsteadily toward the bathroom. _He should go to the hospital, _that's what Luke thought as he watched the door close. The Growlithe immediately moved and laid down outside the bathroom, waiting. _For all we know he might have a concussion, what could possibly have caused him to hit his head like that? _He imagined Mr. Rook punching or kicking Alex in the back of the head but the image didn't make much sense. _More like he hit it on something__…_The shower began to run and Luke glanced over as the Dratini rested its head on his knee. He stroked it absently and glanced at the clock, they had a few more hours before his parents returned and Alex would have to go home.

Except, they had Pokemon now. Which meant Alex might never have to walk home again, they could leave this afternoon if they really wanted to- though that was unlikely. Luke jumped when a loud thump and cry of pain met his ears and he stood up, calling anxiously, "Alex?"

"Yeah, I'm alright I just…fell." His voice sounded slightly slurred and foggy, _definitely a concussion. _Luke decided, he took a deep breath before daring to call,

"Do you need to go to the hospit-"

"NO!" Came the sharp, loud reply, which was followed by a low moan of pain. Luke sighed heavily but did not argue and sat down again. Several minutes later the water turned off, and Alex lurched out of the bathroom wearing the same black shirt, jeans, and dark jacket as he went in with. His hair was plastered to his face and when he sat down again on the couch he winced and rubbed his head distractedly.

"What-" Luke caught himself and stopped, looking down ashamed. Alex only shook his head though, looking out the window with a slightly vacant expression.

"I yelled at him," The boy admitted finally, "I yelled at him and I talked about my mom, and I thought he was going to kill me for it."

"Do you think your dad would ever kill you?" It was a ridiculous question, intensely morbid, and Luke didn't know what made him ask it but he looked up at Alex, desperate for the answer.

"I don't know," Alex admitted, "sometimes it feels like the only reason he keeps me around is so he can vent, but he was so angry, so drunk, he probably couldn't even see straight. He might've killed me, if Growlithe hadn't distracted him."

"What did it do?" They both glanced at the small dog Pokemon which leaped onto Alex's lap.

"My dad hit my head against the wall a few times, then swung me against the coffee table, Growlithe used ember I think and then I grabbed it and ran."

"The coffee table?"

"Yeah, I hit the corner," His hand drifted absently to touch the back of his head. He frowned then and his voice hardened, "I'm never going back there again," He spat and Luke smiled slightly, glad that his thoughts had been on track with his friends.

"Abby?" Luke inquired, reminding Alex of his excuse when this was brought up yesterday.

"You said it yourself she's barely ever home, chances are she'll move in with a friend or boyfriend and if things get too bad it can't be too hard to follow Mark and I" Alex stroked the Growlithe and then looked at Luke.

"So will you leave tonight?" The blond asked, and Alex frowned, considering this.

"Don't really have anywhere else to go," He shrugged, "might as well get started."

"Won't you need anything from your house?"Silence pressed in on them.

"Maybe, I can probably get back in through my bedroom window."

"You could spend the night here,"

"So that my house is crawling with CPS tomorrow and Abby and I are shipped off to Mauville for foster care when your parents call the police?" Luke bit his lip. It would be hard to come up with an excuse for Alex's condition, a believable one at least., his parents were already suspicious.

"Alex I think you might have a concussion." The dark haired young man nodded, touching the back of his head tenderly.

"Yeah, I think maybe I do." He admitted, but his voice did not waver in the assurance to leave that very night. Neither of them said anything, both absently stroking their new Pokemon, putting off the idea that Alex would leave before Luke and the two would split up. "Oh," Alex gasped and Luke looked over at him. Alex's fingers were touching Growlithes belly,

"What?"

"It's a girl."Luke was thankful for the new topic as they both focused on their Pokemon.

"Are you going to give her a nickname then?"

"…Secret."

"Secret?" Alex nodded. Luke smiled a little, knowing that Alex probably had a deep reasoning behind the simple, almost lame choice. What about you?" Luke glanced at the blue snake beside him,

"I think I'll get to know him a little better first." He answered finally. Alex nodded and stood up, wavering for the barest moment before regaining control of himself. He placed Secret gently on the floor and Luke stood up beside him. "So this is it, you're gonna go in through your room window, grab a bag and then head off to route 121?"

"The sooner the better Luke, so call me whenever you set off, maybe we can meet up. But right now, I need to go." Luke nodded, frowning.

"Good luck then, and for gods sake take it easy Alex," His friend nodded and then turned, starting for the front door. He paused, turning the knob, and glanced back at Luke.

"If you see Abby before you leave…tell her…" He shook his head though and pulled the door open, slamming it shut behind him before Luke could make another move.


End file.
